Star Wars: Perils of Oola
by Ranger 1938
Summary: Oola, Jabba the Hutt's beautiful slave goes on a perilous adventure after miraculously surviving being eaten by the rancor. The following is a fan made fiction. Star Wars is owned by Lucasarts and J.J. Abrams. Warning: the following contains explicit content such as strong sexual content, nudity, and vore. If you do not like any of this content, don't read; Otherwise, enjoy.


As the music in Jabba's Palace ends, all of the guests applaud the band and cheer. Jabba the Hutt, cheers as well and requests the band to play the same song again. Without hesitation, the band starts over from the beginning.

Oola the Twi'lek slave for a pet, dances for Jabba's amusement as well as the guests, for she has no choice. Though she shows enjoyment and enthusiasm as she dances, she has grown tired of her days as a slave. She has been forced to dance for countless times, as well as please Jabba for sexual purposes against her will. She complied to his rule so that she can continue to live, but at this point she would rather die than live as a slave to be raped more as well as forced to entertain the crowd.

As she dances, Oola takes a good look at Jabba to see if she has an advantage over him to escape. He always holds the leash to her dress, but has very stubby arms, so there is a chance that she could try to yank it out if his hand.

She dances towards the middle of the dance floor, takes a firm grip of the leash and makes a quick flick of the wrist. The rope whips, and she pulls hoping that it he loses his grip...but neigh...

Jabba's grip prevails, as he hangs on tight to the leash. He laughs in amusement as Oola struggles and begs for her life. She pulls harder and he quickly becomes irritated by this attempt. Knowing she now stands on the trapdoor to the pit, he pushes the button on his armrest, opening the door.

Oola feels the floor give underneath her and screams. As she screams, the leash to her dress pulls, and the torque of her fall, causes the dress to rip clean off of her. The music stops immediately, and all of the guests gather around to peek through the grate on the floor. Jabba's throne slides forward, covering the hole that Oola fell through. They watch her come out from the other end of the chute, entering the pit naked. She realises this as she gets up on her feet, but is too terrified to cover herself. Oola has heard of what happens to slaves and guests when they anger Jabba.

She watches the guests cheer, and realises that this is how they will remember her, as a naked woman to be eaten by the rancor. Just when she thought that her dignity wouldn't be further damaged. As she watches the crowd, she hears aloud creek of metal, and looks at the large door in front of her. It slowly opens, releasing the rancor to feed on its prey.

The Twi'lek screams in terror as the beast reaches towards her, she is frozen in fear by the very sight of the rancor and cannot move. It grabs her around her waist and lifts her towards its mouth. As it opens wide, Oola gains control of herself again and screams as she struggles hopelessly. She puts her feet on its teeth to prevent it from putting her in feet first. This works, but only temporary, for once it's done trying, it rotates her to put her in its mouth head first instead.

It closes its mouth over her upper body, but it does not bite down. She kicks her legs outside of its mouth, and the crowd watches this, as her muffled screams are heard. They laugh at her because her bare bottom is still exposed to them, and she continues to scream as the rancor's tongue licks her upper body. It throws its head back, now exposing her vagina to the crowd as she continues to kick. It opens its mouth, and she quickly slides towards its throat and her final scream is cut short by its loud gulp as it swallows her whole. The guests cheer on the rancor and prepare to continue the party.

Oola reaches its stomach and is frightened, knowing that she is going to die a slow and painful death since the rancor ate her alive. She wanders inside of the stomach, to find a spot where she may be able to avoid being digested by the stomach acid. As she crawls, she feels that the stomach is hot, cramped and slimy from the walls. It's too short to stand up in, and difficult to breathe inn from the heat. The stomach acid makes her skin tingle from its touch. She finishes her search when she finds a spot that has almost no acid, and lays down on it to relax. She takes a moment to take it all in, and breaks into tears knowing that this is how she is going to die, crying herself to sleep.

Many hours later, the Twi'lek wakes up when she feels the rancor moving from inside its stomach. She then becomes curious wondering what is going on. has someone else angered Jabba the Hutt? but why so soon? She was just eaten very recently, So her presumed death would have sent a clear message to the other guests and slaves not to do so. As her curiosity reaches its peak, she sees a severed pig like head drop right in front of her. this sight spooks her, and she does a slight scream. She watches the rest of us severed body parts come along with it and sees that it's one of the gamorean guards. What happened? Did he not do his job right? Or was he caught in a battle and happened to fall into the pit? Better yet, how come the rancor chewed him and not her? Oola now feels envious of the dead guard because he got arelatively quick death, while she on the other hand must suffer it slow and painful.

Suddenly, she feels the stomach shake and she falls into the acid again. She recovers from the impact and crawls back to the so spot with no acid again. She waits to feels what happens next, but so far nothing. After an hour of waiting, she notices something different. there was a sound she heard while she has been in the stomach, but now it has stopped since that shake she felt. Was it its heart? Did the rancor die? she looks to the esophagus and notices that it is now slightly open. Maybe she can squeeze her way out? She stands up to it and begins climbing through, its working! She can see light, she climbs faster knowing she's going to live.

She falls out of its mouth covered in its acid and saliva. Oola then gets on her feet noticing that the rancor want the only thing that got quiet, the whole palace did. She exits the pit through the small door and goes back to the main room. She finds that it is empty. Where is everybody? This doesn't matter to her because she is free from the rancor, I fact she may be free altogether because all of Jabba's guests including himself, are convinced that she's dead. She smiles from this thought, knowing that she can now leave without incident. She looks at herself to see she is still covered in the rancor's acids and saliva, and decides to bathe first before leaving.

She enters the slave shower room, and feels more comfort knowing that she can use it in private now without being watched by guards constantly. She turns the water on cold, and feels much relief as it touches her hot skin. She sighs with such a wonderful sensation, appreciating it know than she normally would. She begins to appreciate her own fortunate survival altogether and becomes excited from it, to the point where she laughs with joy. She hops around with this joy, celebrating. Her breasts bounce, her hips and bottom jiggles, then the water on the floor splashes as she continuously hops. The excitement starts to turn to pleasure as she finishes washing off the saliva from her intimate parts. She then sits back against the wall and begins to rub her breasts. Her heart begins to race as this pleasure begins to grow. The nice cool water showers over her breasts as she continues to rub them sensually. She then begins to gently rub her vagina, and let's out soft moans. She cannot help herself, for she never felt so alive. After being a slave for so many years, she never thought she would ever be free again. She never thought the raping would end, along with the constant fear of having to follow orders for the sake of her life. Oola, could finally enjoy pleasure by her own terms, and to top that off, she had cheated death. Such excitement was overwhelming that she couldn't help but enjoy herself. She let's out a loud moan as she finishes pleasuring herself. She then finishes cleaning herself, and turns off the water.

Oola, searches for clothing but cannot find anyting. The whole palace is empty, it had been picked clean when everyone left. No vehicles left behind either. The Twi'lek then realises that if she is going to find civilization, she will have to cross the treacherous desert of Tatoine. She leaves the palace for the first time and keeps the cold water on her wet naked body, for this is the only thing that will keep her cool. It is hot, but she does not mind too much, for it is not as bad compared to being inside the stomach of a rancor. Oola holds her head high, as she journeys to begin a new life.

After walking many miles in the hot and seemingly endless desert, She stops to take a break. Oola sits down on the sand and finds it surprisingly soothing on her bare naked bottom. It's warm, and soft compared to the hard and rough stone floors she had to sleep on as a slave. She feels so comfortable that she decides to take a nap. She drifts off into a dream of herself being back on her home planet before she was sold into slavery. She was a young adult when this had happened to her, and had been a slave for almost 10 years. Though this is a terrible memory, she rejoices, knowing that she is finally free and able to start a new life. But she can't help but miss her home planet. This thought awakens her, giving her a plan for her new life. She had decided, that she would find a way to get a ship to leave Tatoine and find her way home.

As she stands up, she hears a gunshot, and she immediately gets back down. Oola hears shouting and becomes frightened, thinking that Jabba had sent his men to retrieve her. She then notices that it sounds nothing like his men, it's different. She looks up to see that she is surrounded by Tuscan raiders, sand people. Wild like characters to this planet. Oola is unaware of what they may do to her. Fortunately for her, they don't plan to kill her. The Tuscan raiders have seen many humanoid species on this planet, but not hers, so they decide to take her. At this point, it doesn't bother her too much, so long as they take her anywhere but Jabba's palace. Still, she wonders what they plan to do with her.

They take Oola to their camp, and tie the beautiful Twi'lek to a post with her arms above her head to display her naked body to be examined. The Tuscan raiders gather around to take a good look at her. though she is exposed, she does not feel embarrassment, for she knows that they show no signs of sexual interest in her. They merely wish to figure out what she is. They look at her bright green skin color and touch it. After they finish examining her, they mistaken her as a living plant, thinking that they could use her as food for their bantha, a large buffalo like creature which they heard like cattle.

The Tuscan raiders untie her and grab her by her arms, taking her to the bantha. When they approach the creature in its pen, she realises that she is about to be eaten all over again. She is afraid but not as much as before, she knows that the bantha are herbivores, so even if this one does her, it'll likely spit her back out. The raiders wait for their live stock to eat the Twi'lek they offer, but does nothing but stare. To help the creature, the raiders have it open its mouth, and push Oola in. She struggles and feels its tongue press against the side of her face and her breasts and the raiders hand on her back. The bantha doesn't do anything because it knows she's not food for it by her taste. She starts to push away from its tongue and almost succeeds, until the Tuscan raider behind her, reaches underneath her, and pushes her upward by her vagina. she doesn't like him touching her there so out of instinct, she kicks him, only making the situation worse for her. As she kicks him, she pushed herself further into the bantha's mouth. She triggers it's gagging reflex and it starts to choke on her head, and it struggles. The raider pushes on her vagina again, pushing her further in so the bantha had no choice but to eat her.

With a scoop of its tongue and one loud gulp, the creature swallows Oola whole. She screams as she goes down its throat towards its stomach, and the raiders hear this muffled from the outside and return to the camp. Oola reaches the stomach and falls into a pool of stomach acid. It does not burn her though, because it's meant for plants only rather than meat or both. Oola is disgusted by its slimey sensation and wipes it off. She is slightly irritated by the fact that she has now been eaten alive twice, but knowing that she will survive this one, she tries to get comfortable inside the stomach, and waits patiently for it to vomit her back out. It's warm and humid inside the stomach, so Oola cannot help but admit that it's actually comfy. Definitely more comfortable than being in the rancor. Being in the bantha is almost like being in both a sauna and hot tub at the same time. Because of this, she doesn't mind being in there for a while.

A day later while she is relaxing, she feels the walls of the stomach start to close in. She notices that it is getting tighter and tighter to the point where she can't move. She takes a deep breath before it submerges her in the stomach acid and feels the stomach muscles close in on her body. She moans as she feels her naked body being massaged by the muscles and the acid like oil being rubbed on her skin. For being eaten alive, this has been the best experience she has had. Before she could enjoy this pleasure more, the bantha vomits her out. She lands on her back with her arms and legs spread wide as the air cools her skin. She wonders why the air feels cool in the middle of a desert until she sits up and realises that the bantha traveled to a lake.

Without hesitation she runs to the lake and dives in. The cold water washes the slimey acid off of her skin, her body is cooled once more, and she is ready to continue her journey. Feeling well rested and rejuvenated, she leaves the lake and continues to cross the desert. The sand is warm on her feet and the air is cool on her body from the water as she walks through the endless desert. Her journey comes to a halt as she finds Jabba's private ship on fire. She now knows why Jabba and his guests never returned to the palace, they are all dead. Oola grins with good riddance knowing that she will never have to worry about having to go back again. Though this sign of destruction implies the Hutt's death, she wants to make sure he is.

Oola grabs a nearby spear in the sand, and starts walking towards the ship. She had decided that if he is dead, she will skewer his corpse to desecrate his body as he did to her several times. If he is still alive, then she will have the pleasure of finishing him off. She steps over a sand dune, and feels it all slide beneath her. She loses her balance and falls on her bottom, sliding down the hill. She looks ahead of it and finds out that it's not a sand dune, but a Sarlacc pit. She tries to stop herself from sliding closer to its mouth, but she cannot stop. She grows closer to the creature and must quickly find away to stop before it can eat her. With The spear in her hand, she stabs it into the ground, stopping herself at the edge of the drop. She hangs over the edge, holding on to only the spear. She sees a large tooth hanging on the side of the drop next to her, and uses it to try to climb back up.

Before she can get above the edge, the sarlacc grabs her by the waist with its tentacle. She struggles aggressively to try to break free from its grip. Almost succeeding, the sarlacc grabs hold of her legs spreading them wide, and doing the same with her arms. More tencacles come to explore her body, feeling her by every inch. One feels her by its tip on her breasts, another feels her leg as it wraps itself around, one feels her by its edge on the cheeks of her bottom and back, and one feels her with its tip along her vagina. She struggles more from this discomfort, because it's far too familiar to what she was endured as a slave. No wonder Jabba kept this one as his second pet. The sarlacc gets more curious about her body, and inserts it's tentacle in her vagina. Oola screams in pain, pleasure and discomfort as the tentacle moves inside of her. Now it reminds her too much of Jabba, giving her more reasons to struggle. The more she struggles, the deeper is tentacle moves inside her, only making this feeling worse. She reaches one of her arms to her mouth, and bites the tentacle that holds it. This only makes the sarlacc angry, causing it to pull the tentacle out of her, and the rest to release her, dropping her into its mouth. She screams from the fall, and it is cut short once more by the loud gulp of the best that has eaten her.

She reaches the stomach almost immediately, and its large enough to stand in. There's no stomach acid in this one to digest prey, because unlike other predators, this creature preserves its prey for a thousand years before it digests them. Oola, gets on her feet and looks around the stomach to see that it's formed like a maze. Knowing that there is knowing that there is no escape from this sarlacc compared to the ones on her home planet, she decides to accept her fate. She starts to explore its large stomach to see what she can find. She sees that there are several pockets in this stomach, some which appear to be breathing. She keeps her distance from them as best as she can as she continues to explore. She finds a dead end, and turns back to take a different path. In the alternate path, a pocket inhales deeply, picking her up off of her feet sucking her into it. As she goes into the pocket, she is caught by several slimey tentacles that hold onto every limb. Like before, they begin to explore every inch of her body. She struggles, screams, and cries as it does this. She doesn't want her life to end this way, but out will because she wasn't careful enough. To think that she could have been more careful after being eaten twice. Now she's been eaten a third time, and this time there's no getting out of this. The sarlacc inserts a tentacle in her vagina again, and she lets out a painful moan as it goes deep inside of her. At this point, she stops struggling, and lets the creature have sexual intercourse with her. There was no use wasting her energy when she knew she couldn't get out. As the tentacle moved inside of her, it would fill her womb with a chemical that would preserve her life for many years. Surprisingly, this felt good to her, like a man climaxing inside of her during sex. It continues to move inside of her and she moans continuously amd begs it not to stop, enjoying what has now become her fate, to be a sex slave for the sarlacc for a thousand years until it finally digests her.

End.


End file.
